The New Batch
by JayD Hammer
Summary: Valen Kessler is part of the 105th Trainee Squad with his brother Ike and friend Camille. How will they fare when they graduate and join the Survey Corps? Read The New Batch to find out. My first story so please read and review! Tell me what I can do to make my writing better and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The New Batch

Chapter 1: The New Batch

Valen was walking to the trainee mess hall for breakfast when he heard the thundering hooves of horses. "It's the Survey Corps!" Camille, a friend that Valen had made, squealed. "It's not the Survey Corps it's only a few of them!" Ike, Valen's brother, yelled. Three soldiers galloped up to the long line of trainees waiting to get their meals. "I am Captain Levi of the Survey Corps; this is Major Hanji and Private Jäger." the smallest of the three announced. Valen stepped out of line and saluted the captain, slamming his fist on his chest, "My name is Valen Kessler and I want to join the Survey Corps!" All the chatter in the line stopped, time seemed to stand still until another recruit, Julio, called him out. "Are you crazy! Do you want to die?" Valen, still holding his salute, bore a large grin from ear to ear, "Yes".

Camille was tending to her usual before bed routines, brushing her hair, writing in her diary, and grooming herself otherwise. She thought as she stroked her long silver hair, 'How could Valen want to join the Survey Corps? I don't want to lose him, I have to convince him to join the Garrison'. "Lights out maggots!" the familiar voice of Shadis shouted.

It was a well kept secret that Camille was deeply in love with Valen, she fell in love the day they met.

"Excuse me are you enlisting as well?" Camille questioned. "Nah, I just like the lighting" the boy sarcastically quipped. He added "The name's Valen Kessler, and judging by your registration sheet you must be Camille Wharton." She was taken aback. The boy who just introduced himself was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall, handsome, and looked above average on the fitness level. "I'm going to join the Survey Corps, what about you?" Valen said. "Me? I'm doing what everyone else is doing, trying to be the best in training so I can join the Military Police" Camille answered. "Just like everyone else, eh?" Valen murmured under his breath.

"Wharton! What the hell are you doing get out of bed soldier graduation is tonight!" Camille fell out of her bunk to the ever so frightening voice of Shadis, the head trainer for the recruits. He had broke them, taught them, made them soldiers. And Camille was glad that it was him that trained her, but she was still terrified at the sound of him yelling. Camille looked around while pulling herself off of the old wooden floor. All the recruits in her cabin were fully dressed and ready to go. She must have overslept. So as fast as she could she put on her harness, threw her uniform on and was out the door before brushing her hair. Camille jogged up next to Ike and Valen who were at attention, she did the same. "Offer up your hearts cadets!" Shadis shouted. All at once the 105th Trainee Squad saluted the flag of the Walls with a great big "Huh!"

"So what are you guys doing tonight? I mean like, which division are you guys gonna join?" Ike asked to the table they were sitting at. "Well my sister Hitch is in the MP, so if I get in the top ten I'm definitely joining the Military Police" Lottie, another trainee, said. "I'm gonna join the Garrison" said Camille. "How about you Valen?" She added. "I am going to join the Survey Corps" Valen said. "What? You'd get killed why would you ever want to do that?" Ike exclaimed before drinking some of his milk. "Well, I think I can handle myself. I'm a pretty good soldier" Valen explained. Camille thought about what might happen if he really joined the Scouting Legion, what horrible death he might die. She sat there stirring her oatmeal, contemplating his fate. She thought and thought not saying a word for about ten minutes. Not listening to what the others were saying. Camille finally realized that if she wanted to be with Valen she'd have to do something crazy. "I'm joining the Survey Corps too" Camille said looking down at her oatmeal. Everyone at their table stopped what they were doing and stared in amazement. "Ahh finally, someone other than me is courageous enough to be a true soldier!" Valen yelled patting Camille on the back. "If you two are joining, then I am too" Ike said slamming his hand on the table.


	2. Chapter 2: The Recon Corps

Chapter 2: The Fighter, The Lover, and The Awkward Brother

Valen and crew were walking around around the perimeter of the church in Trost. "Can you believe this place was once filled with Titans?" Valen asked rhetorically. "Yep, uhuh" Camille said with a dull expression. She was the least excited about being in the SL. "This is so cool! We're real soldiers now guys!" Ike said twirling in his cloak. "I know right Ike?" Valen said so giddy. "Recruits what are you doing? You should be inside getting your maneuver gear, we're going on an expedition today." A young woman with short black hair and a red scarf wrapped around her neck stepped out of the church. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman, 104th Trainee Squad. You guys must be the 105th" she held out a hand and shook Valen's and Ike's hands, who looked almost too excited at the fact that there was an expedition today. "Right you are ma'am. I graduated top of my class, name's Valen Kessler and this is my brother Ike" he said. "Valen Kessler eh? Eren talked about how you stepped out of line and introduced yourself when he, Levi, and Hanji went to go see what the new batch was like." Valen looked embarrassed. "Come on, let's go inside and get geared up" Mikasa said smiling.

Mikasa led the three recruits into the church where they got their maneuver gear on. "Ackerman, are these the new recruits from the 105th?" said a small man sliding gas canisters into his maneuver gear. Mikasa and the three all saluted the small man. "Recruits, this is Captain Levi" Mikasa explained. "Captain Levi?" Valen rushed up to Levi, grabbing his hand and shaking it, "it's such an honor to meet you sir! You're a legend among us trainees!" "We're not trainees anymore Valen" Ike added. Levi started walking away in annoyance, but before he could he was intercepted by Hanji and Erwin. "Levi, your squad is going to be in the upper right of the formation. Okay?" Commander Erwin said to Levi. "Yeah okay" he replied.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Battle

Chapter 3: The First Battle

The sound of thundering hooves shook Camille's insides. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. She was shaking head to toe. And to make matters worse Squad Leader Hanji had just spotted a 7 meter class Titan about 200 yards away. "I'm going for it Ike! Are you with me brother?" Valen shouted. Ike knew what this meant. Valen was going to try and kill the Titan, and he wanted him to help. Ike decided to help his brother in vanquishing the giant. "I'm with you brother!" He shouted back.

The two broke off from Hanji's squad and rode towards the Titan. "What are you two doing! Get back here!" Hanji yelled. But Ike and Valen rode on. They were a mere 15 yards from the Titan when it tried to stomp on them, both the boys got out of the way but Valen's horse was killed. He shot his left hook at the Titan's shoulder and slingshot himself over its head. Ike stayed in front of it bobbing and weaving to avoid the Titan's feet. Valen attached his hooks to both of the giant's shoulders. He pulled the second set of triggers, and he went speeding towards the back of its neck. With a quick slash of his swords the Titan fell to its knees and then on its face.

Camille saw the whole sight from her horse. Her heart was in her throat from the sheer fear of loosing the boy she loved. But her fear was put to rest when she saw Ike and Valen riding back on Ike's horse. "How did we look Camille? Did we look cool like Captain Levi?" Valen questioned riding alongside Camille. Ike turned his head to talk to Valen and Camille, "As long as we have Valen to protect us, we'll be just fine."


End file.
